<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] Prize of the Hunt [rape] [gangbang] [supernatural] [cum] [spells] [breeding] [fingering] [oral] [mdom] [multiple creampies] by lilyphoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240008">[M4F] Prize of the Hunt [rape] [gangbang] [supernatural] [cum] [spells] [breeding] [fingering] [oral] [mdom] [multiple creampies]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix'>lilyphoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what’s left of it - the last living member of such an illustrious bloodline? They had told me it would be a far cry from our origins but I wasn’t expecting this. You’re weak, I can feel it from here. The power runs through your veins yet, but you’re untrained, malnourished. Raised by those pathetic beings who call themselves human.</p><p>They have no idea who you are. What you carry inside you. What you will carry inside you. And to think, all of that power is strapped to this table, spread eagle for me....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] Prize of the Hunt [rape] [gangbang] [supernatural] [cum] [spells] [breeding] [fingering] [oral] [mdom] [multiple creampies]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bring her in. Tie her up and make sure she’s spread out. That’s it, there are straps at each corner of the table. Good, now move. Let me see her.</p><p>[scoffs] This is what’s left of it - the last living member of such an illustrious bloodline? They had told me it would be a far cry from our origins but I wasn’t expecting this. You’re weak, I can feel it from here. The power runs through your veins yet, but you’re untrained, malnourished. [said with even more disgust] Raised by those pathetic beings who call themselves human.</p><p>They have no idea who you are. What you carry inside you. What you *will* carry inside you. And to think, all of that power is strapped to this table, spread eagle for me. </p><p>My vassals have confirmed that you should be at the peak of your cycle, although I wouldn’t have needed all of those tests to know. </p><p>What tests? Well you couldn’t have known but we’ve had enchantments placed on you. Here, on your temples, down at the pulse points on your neck, your arms. Even here, on your lips - ha! There’s the fire I would expect for one of our own. [lean in close to speak softly] Your puny human teeth wouldn’t hurt me, wildling. </p><p>Look at you, panting and squirming already. I haven’t even told you where the rest of the enchantments were. Do you feel that? The warmth of my fingers against the skin of your neck. Feel them trail down, down to where we’ve placed a little spell on your nipples to tell us when they swell. Even down here, a little spell on these lovely wet lips and your pulsing clit. </p><p>Look at you blush. Of course we know when you’ve been playing with them. Lust isn’t anything to be ashamed of. It is a point of pride in our people. That it should make you embarrassed is a crime in itself. </p><p>Shall I tell you a secret, wildling? If you had been raised among our people, you would have been worshipped. Revered. The bloodline you carry is sacred to us. Promised to guarantee not only a healthy birth but one with power beyond your wildest dreams. And somehow you’ve managed to remain hidden all of this time - right under the noses of them all. </p><p>And now you’re here - right in my grasp before any of them have gotten to have you. Them? Well the others - other royals of our kind, each of them would love to have you as their prize, each of them searching since you left our lands. Each of them drawn to breed with you. </p><p>You see it calls to us - your blood sings in your veins and the power within it pulls us to you. Look around the room - every single one of us, all males of our kind -  crave you. You can see it in our eyes, the way they glow. See it in the cocks straining against our clothes. </p><p>And I can see it in the wetness pooling between your legs. Even if I just do this - run a finger up one lip, then down the other [low moan/growl - you’re starting to lose your control], I can feel exactly how wet you are. See in the way you quiver, exactly how much you want this.</p><p>[kiss and lick, then another low groan] Delicious. Absolutely delicious. </p><p>[said to one of the men watching by the side] You, come over here and hold her open for me. Press your hands into her thighs and spread her. Make sure her folds are deliciously wide. </p><p>[kisses and licks, improv as much as you want for the kissing and licking, then a loud growl. A brief pause then a chuckle] Look at your face. (Taunting) What, does it surprise you? That my eyes glow with desire? Let me tell you a little secret then...</p><p>[lean in to whisper] It takes every last bit of willpower from all of us not to ravage you at this moment. Not to thrust our cocks into you and fill you with our seed, not to plunge our tongues into your depths, not to stretch you around our fingers. Oh, noticed have you? My hand gripping your thigh. </p><p>[spank then chuckle] You should be thankful I only spanked your thigh and not that throbbing quim. </p><p>[To the men by the side] You, with the blonde hair. Already stroking your cock, I see. I don’t blame you, brother, she is irresistible. You shall be first then. Yes, that’s it. Rub the tip of your cock along her folds. Show us the way her wet lips move against your skin. Now slide into her - deeper! All the way into that tight wet cunt. [optionally, add in soft moans/groans in the background for the guy]</p><p>I bet she feels divine doesn’t she? For years we have searched and now your cock is parting her soft lips, buried in her depths. </p><p>[scoff] Look at her face, brother. It seems the wildling is beginning to enjoy this. </p><p>[Optional stereo bit, as if speaking softly in one ear] You dirty little thing, squirming, your hips moving as he thrusts into you. Doesn’t this feel amazing? Better than any human lover. Now you know what it feels like for one of your own to take you, to claim you the way you were born to be claimed.</p><p>[To the other man] Harder, brother. Deeper, make her feel it, truly feel how she was meant to be filled, to be taken. Breed her, mark her, empty your cock into her. More, more, more! </p><p>[said quietly in her ear again] I know you feel it coming. I know you feel the heat in your veins, the glow right under your skin. Don’t fight it, wildling. Don’t hold back. feel him thrusting into you. Look at the bliss on his face. That’s it, that’s it, cum around his cock. Milk him, let him fill you, take his cum deep in your pussy. Cum on his cock!</p><p>[growl] Look at that mess between your legs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>